Pokémon Meets Sailor Moon
by Kit Kat Kidd 2004
Summary: Serena and the girls (from Sailor Moon) decide to go on a vacation where they meet up with Brock, Misty and Ash. They become fast friends, but as they continue their lives, old memories awaken and drag the Pokemon trio into a world of mystery.
1. Overlook Peak

Pokémon Meets Sailor Moon Chapter 1: Overlook Peak  
  
Written By Kit Kat Kidd 2004  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena threw another dress into the suitcase on her bed as Luna watched on. Serena and her four friends, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina, decided that for a full week, they would take a nice relaxing vacation in the southern part of Japan called the Elemental Routes. Serena ran into her bathroom and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and toothpaste and stuffed them in her suitcase.  
  
"Now, Serena, remember that if you get into any kind of trouble over there, you girls need to call me on the communicator. If the Negaverse attacks, you have to transform." Luna said as Serena dashed over to her dresser. "And if something out of the ordinary happens, don't hesitate to investigate."  
  
She picked up her hairbrush and diary and tossed them into the suitcase. "I know, Luna. I have my transformation broach right here." Serena answered and picked up her locket. She sighed and turned to face the mirror. "And you don't have to worry about the Negaverse attacking here, because if they do, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn will take them out. Plus Tuxedo Mask will be there to help."  
  
Luna nodded and laid her head on her paws. "I know, Serena. It's just I don't trust this crazy mixed up world of ours without someone there to help guide you. At least ask Mina to take Artemis with you. You need some feline companionship."  
  
Serena spun around to face her cat. "No, Luna! Artemis is staying here. We've already talked about this." She said and went back to packing. Luna chuckled and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock flopped down next to the side of a small stream, tired from all the walking they did. Misty yawned and curled up next to Togepi. Ash looked over at her and smiled to himself. He turned his gaze back to his Pokémon who were swimming happily in the stream. Cyndaquil, however, was sleeping next to Geodude, Onix, and Pineco.  
  
Ash yawned loudly and turned to his badges, which were locked up in a small velvet covered box. He and his friends had completed the Johto Challenge and were now starting on the Elemental Route challenge. Like the Orange Islands League, there were only four gyms.  
  
Ash was about to fall asleep when suddenly a huge smoke bomb went off and two familiar voices called out. Misty abruptly woke up and clutched Togepi, leaping next to her friends. Ash immediately recalled all his Pokémon and prepared for the usual speech.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice called out through the smoke.  
  
"Make it double!" A male voice followed.  
  
"Get ready to fight, you guys!" Ash called through coughs. Pikachu narrowed its eyes at the shadows in the smoke. As it faded, the two figures became more visible.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Don't you losers ever quit?" Misty cried out. Ash glared at the two villains. James smiled and threw Weezing's pokéball out. Misty tossed out Poliwhirl's and Ash sent out Pikachu.  
  
"Losers? Why you little brat! I'm going to make you eat those words!" Jessie answered, clearly outraged. She grabbed a pokéball off her partner's waist, much to his annoyance and dismay, and threw it in the air. The two villains looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Weezing, explosion." James said. Weezing began to glow brightly and suddenly exploded with a force so great, it knocked Misty into a tree. She groaned and fell to the ground. Ash spun around to face her and gasped. She wasn't moving. Brock quickly rushed over to her and checked to see if she was okay.  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes even farther and walked up towards Pikachu. "Get ready." He said in a low, daring voice. Poliwhirl and Pikachu approached the Team Rocket Duo and prepared to fight. From where Misty was laying, cradled in Brock's arms, Togepi turned to face the group. It started to wave its arms. Jessie and James laughed wickedly and had their Pokémon prepare to attack. Sparks started around Pikachu's cheeks while Poliwhirl's fists grew a pastel blue. Weezing groaned, ready to fight. Meanwhile, Togepi still waved its arms. Jessie and James commanded their Pokémon to do their attacks. Ash sneered and ordered the Pokémon to do their attacks. Togepi's arms suddenly lit up. Pikachu and Poliwhirl sent out a blast of thunder and water. However, Team Rocket had blast off a second before the two attacks hit. They cried out as they, their Pokémon, and their balloon sailed off into the sky. The victory was short lived, however, as Ash spun around to face Brock and Misty. He ran up to her and took her head in his lap. "Misty?" Ash asked quietly.  
  
"Come on. Let's get to the nearest city. It's too dangerous out here." Brock answered, gently lifting Misty in his arms. Ash scrunched his brow at his friend, wondering what he had up his sleeve. Brock chuckled mischievously and took Poliwhirl's pokéball from Ash's hand. He pointed it towards Poliwhirl and recalled it. Silently, he placed the ball in her bag. "There's no way we're leaving Misty here. You're going to carry her on your back."  
  
Ash blushed furiously. "Me? Why me?" He rejected. Brock sighed and stood up.  
  
"Because you're the one who likes her, remember!" He said.  
  
Ash blushed an even darker red. "No I don't." He stated, turning around. Brock smiled and placed Misty on Ash's back. Ash gasped and grasped her behind her kneecaps. "Fine, I'll carry her." Brock helped him wrap her arms around his neck and place her head in a comfortable position on his shoulder. Ash sighed and looked over at Misty. She was still out cold and her eye was badly bruised. Ash and Brock walked side by side in silence for a good three miles. Even Pikachu, who was sitting on top of Brock's head, said nothing. Two and a half hours had passed before Ash groaned.  
  
"What's the matter, Ash?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash turned his head to look at his friend. "Misty is starting to get really heavy." Brock chuckled.  
  
"I heard that, Ash." Misty groaned.  
  
"Hey, she's waking up!" Brock cried out. Ash smiled and kneeled down. He slid Misty off his back and onto the wavy grass. He silently put her head into the crook of his arm and held her close. Brock kneeled down next to him, letting Pikachu off his shoulder. "Are you okay, Misty?" He asked. Misty opened her eyes and looked up at Ash.  
  
"Creep." She said, glaring at him. "I am not heavy." Ash blushed.  
  
"After carrying you for three hours, you do start to get heavy." He answered. Misty sat up and looked at her Togepi, who was being carried by Brock. She stood up, and took the egg from Brock's arms. He smiled and gave her backpack back to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Ash glared up at her and finally the three friends started on their way again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy stretched out her arms and legs as she got off the train. Lita followed behind her, followed by Raye, Serena and finally Mina. The five girls looked around their surroundings. A small breeze was blowing, sending apple blossoms flying. Serena took off her parka and tied it around her waist.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here." Raye said.  
  
"Hey, guys, there's the hotel!" Serena cried out. She pointed to a huge building on the side of a mountain. Dark green trees and crystal clear waterfalls surrounded it.  
  
"Bus to Overlook Peak full, ma'am." A voice called. Serena peered over Raye's head to see a young woman wearing a baseball cap, tank top and cargo pants talking to an officer.  
  
"Awesome. There's only one more bus leaving today and we'll be done." The officer answered. Serena stepped away from her friends and walked up to the officer.  
  
"Um, excuse me. But do you know a faster way to get to the hotel on the top of that mountain other than walking?" She asked. The officer turned to her and blinked. Suddenly she started laughing.  
  
"Funny you should ask that question. That hotel is a very big tourist attraction. Its name is Overlook Peak Hotel, mostly because it's on the peak of the mountain and it overlooks a gorgeous view of the ocean. You can get there by bus. It's the fastest route, and it's one hundred percent free." The officer answered. "By the way, my name is Officer Jenny."  
  
Serena smiled. "Mine's Serena. My friends and I are here to get a little rest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Serena and the girls were boarded on the bus, and on their way up the side of the mountain. Serena and Amy were sitting in a seat together with Lita and Mina across the aisle and Raye sitting in a seat by herself. A few minutes went by and they finally arrived at the hotel. Iron gates opened to reveal hundred of hot springs, most of them in a maze of pathways, leading around to the back of the hotel. Off to the right was a huge walk on fountain where ribbons of water shot up from holes in the ground. Rose bushes and shrubs guarded the edges and produced ivory benches with portraits of Greek and Roman gods and goddesses on them.  
  
The girls gasped in awe as the bus rounded the corner and around an island with a huge shrub in the shape of a shooting star and crescent moon. Amy looked up at the hotel and gasped. The sunlight rebounded off the windows and caused them to sparkle like diamonds. The hotel was at least 85 stories and had balconies on every door above the first floor. The girls got off the bus and went inside where a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, hearts, crescent moons and shooting stars dangling from diamond chains. A huge fountain with a statue of a crescent moon decorated the lobby where little tables were evenly spaced for coffee or tea.  
  
The reception desk was marble on oak and was perfectly decorated with lights and little candy dishes. A young man behind the desk peered out with a friendly smile. As the girls approached the desk he greeted them warmly. "Welcome to the Overlook Peak Hotel, ladies. May I assist you?" Mina put down her bags and walked up to the man. He smiled deeply over his thin mustache.  
  
"We have reservations for five rooms under the name, Aino." The man turned to look at his computer. He began to type and Mina's last name appeared.  
  
"Ah, yes. Ms. Mina Aino. Five separate rooms, next to each other, non- smoking." He answered and turned to the back wall. He took five keys off the shelf and handed them to Mina. "Rooms 415, 416, 417, 418, and 419. They overlook the hot springs, outdoor pool, casino room and the gardens." Mina looked back at her friends and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and an injured Misty walked into the hotel through the glass doors. Misty and Ash were still arguing and Brock was walking behind them, ignoring the embarrassment he felt. "Am not!" Misty said, raising her voice.  
  
"Are too!" Ash retaliated, trying not to let Misty get the best of him. She narrowed her aquamarine eyes at him and shoved him. He grunted and stumbled backwards. The next thing he knew was a body spinning around and running into him and himself being pelted to the ground and a female body falling on top of him. He grunted as his face hit the cool floor.  
  
"Ash Ketchum!" Ash heard Misty yell. He looked up and saw a girl, no older than sixteen lying on top of him, her long blond hair sashaying over him. Misty didn't even acknowledge the fact Brock had run up to Mina and grasped her hands in his.  
  
"Hi, my name is Brock. What's yours? Gee, you're pretty." He said really fast. Mina smiled and stepped forward, introducing herself. He smiled goofily and blushed, taking advantage of Misty not pulling him away from such a pretty girl. "Mina." Brock said dreamily while in the background Misty was shouting at Ash. "Such a pretty name for someone such as yourself. I'll bet that you have a boyfriend already though, for your lovely name can never match up to your delicate and perfect features." Mina blushed and shook her head, signaling that she was single. Brock turned a darker shade of crimson and tightened his hands around hers.  
  
".And anyway.uh, Brock, get over here!" Misty cried. She ran over to him and grasped him by the ear. "Enough mushy stuff, Romeo, and tell Mr. Ketchum here to get up!"  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! Not the ear! Not the ear, Misty!" Brock complained. Serena jumped up and off of Ash as Raye approached the trio, clearly blushing for knowing Serena. Serena blushed also, but for a good reason. Raye shook her head at her friend and quickly threw her blond friend a quick glance.  
  
"Hey, sorry about Serena here. She's known for her klutziness." Misty grunted and crossed her arms, momentarily releasing Brock's ear. Ash got to his feet and blushed. "By the way, my name is Raye. You know Serena, by default." Serena blushed and walked to Amy's side, cowering behind her. Raye sighed and waved her hand to the others. "These are my friends, Amy, Lita, and Mina." Brock smiled and walked over to Mina. Immediately he began to stare into her eyes. She blushed and laughed.  
  
Misty momentarily calmed down enough to introduce herself and her friends. "I'm Misty, you know Ash, and the one flirting with your friend over there is Brock." She said. Meanwhile Ash had checked in and gotten their keys.  
  
"They're mad at us." He said in a low tone and looked back at the man behind the counter. He was glaring at them underneath slim eyebrows and frowning under his mustache. Ash checked his watch and handed the keys to his friends for their rooms. "Well, it's getting late. We had better get going. Nice meeting you girls."  
  
Brock looked over at Ash, and started whining. Misty immediately grasped him by the ear again and the trio walked over to the elevators. "Maybe we'll see you around." Misty answered, dragging Brock. Brock frowned and waved goodbye to Mina. She smiled sadly and waved back. Then they went up to their rooms on the other side of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooh, Togepi! I can't stand him! I mean.I don't even know what I mean anymore. There are times when I can't stand Ash and then there are other times I want to kiss him and tell him he's the greatest person in the whole wide world. But there isn't anyway he'll ever think of me as anything more than a friend." Togepi silently walked up to her and jumped into her lap, wrapping its little arms around her stomach; however, its arms were so short, they stopped even before they reached her hips. "Ah, Togepi. You've always loved me, haven't you?" Togepi chirped and nodded, repeating its name in a twirl. Misty smiled, and hugged her baby Pokémon, and began to cry. "At least you do." She said in a voice choked with sobs. She glanced out her window at the rising moon. A shooting star shot by and Misty closed her eyes. "Please, let him some day fall in love with me." She wished softly and curled up in a tight ball, Togepi pressed to her chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash sighed and collapsed on his bed, a trainer's guidebook in hand. He sighed softly and studied the manual. "Okay, so let's see. Um, Kristen Star is the gym leader. She uses fire and rock to defeat her foes. Her main Pokémon is a Rapidash who is said to be stronger than most Rapidash at that level." Ash turned on his stomach and glanced at his assortment of pokéballs on the bedside table. "Let me think. Bayleef and Bulbasaur are strong against rock, but weak against fire. Noctowl, Pikachu and Cyndaquil neither have a weakness nor a resistance to either type yet Croconaw is strong against both. Hmm, that mean that Croconaw will be my secret weapon. Bayleef and Bulbasaur will be used for the rock types only and Noctowl and Pikachu will just be used for backup. So let me think. Noctowl, Croconaw, Pikachu, Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil. That should do it." He sighed and leaned back into his pillow. Pikachu was already sound asleep. Ash turned to look out the window and saw the moon rising and a shooting star fly by. "I want to beat this gym leader on my first try." He smiled and turned, shutting off the lamp next to his bed. He yawned and fell into a soft, yet rather noisy, sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock yawned and stared up at the ceiling pondering exactly how Mina made him feel, which for him was an actual first in the category. "Will I ever see you again, Mina?" He questioned himself, half-hoping to receive an answer. He turned to face the wall and sighed, digging his face into his pillow hopelessly. She had been nearly the first girl to give him "the look" after they had met, and he knew that she was sad when they departed. Slowly, but surely, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena sighed and got up from her bed. She slipped on her sneakers and walked out of her room, though the lobby, and finally towards a walk on fountain in the garden portion of the hotel's location. She suddenly stopped directly in the center of it, right in front of a sculpture with a heart eyepiece that aligned perfectly with the moon. Serena looked up towards the sky and crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding her palms towards her inner chest, as if she were grasping an invisible sphere. Soon, a silver mist surrounded her and her crescent moon emblem appeared on her forehead, stripping her of her clothes. A pair of white wings appeared followed by her princess gown. She opened her eyes and a hologram of Sailor Pluto appeared. The scout of time bowed to the princess. "Sailor Pluto." She began and curtsied to the lead outer scout. Pluto nodded and rose up from her bowing position. She held her garnet rod loosely, hoping to appear as if the princess didn't intimidate her. "Sailor Pluto, I realize that it is unheard of, but may I please ask how Rini is doing?"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and took a step backwards, revealing Rini playing with her kitten, Diana. She laughed happily as the cat jumped on her head and played with one of her carrot shaped meatballs. Serenity and Pluto both laughed along with the crowned princess until Pluto finally cleared her throat. Rini immediately stopped her playing and rushed over to greet her future mother. "Mama?" Rini questioned, as her red eyes grew on the verge of tears. Serenity hid her own tears coming from her sapphire eyes and glanced up upon her daughter.  
  
"Hi, pumpkin." Serenity whispered and held her hand up to the hologram encasing, almost as if she were to touch her daughter if she truly believed in it. Rini smiled as Serenity touched the hologram and it shook a little. Serenity laughed and brushed the tears away quickly, to please her daughter. Rini smiled and picked up Diana. "So." Serenity started, unable to think of anything to say. "How's your team so far?"  
  
"Fine, except Sailor Mini Earth is always late to everything." Rini chuckled as she remembered her previous day. "She even missed out on a battle." Pluto walked up to Rini and put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Serenity and smiled sorrowfully. "Guess I have to go. Bye, Mama." Serenity nodded and transformed back into her regular clothes. She and Rini waved goodbye to each other and the hologram disappeared. Serena dropped to her knees, ignoring the water that began to get soaked up by her jeans. Her wings and crescent moon emblem disappeared and suddenly it started to rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy looked out her window, setting her Trigonometry book down on her lap. She sighed and turned away from the rain, turning her gaze instead to the cloud covered moon. She smiled happily, her brain dozing off into memories of her past life and the happiness. Her Mercury emblem appeared on her forehead and her clothes began to flash in and out of her princess dress. She sighed again and picked her book back up, turning a page.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raye frowned in concentration at her tarot cards. Beside her was a small silver candle and a bag of runes. "Danger's on the way." She stated as she looked at the cards. She turned her gaze outside to a raven on the gate to the courtyard. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to the cards. A drip of the candle wax fell onto the Priestess card and caused a beam of red light to shoot up towards her forehead, causing her emblem to appear and her clothes transform in and out of her gown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The television cast a glow on Lita's interested face as she watched the news. Tokyo was all the buzz this evening. A monster had attacked and Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn had attacked, killing it. The newscaster read the story from in front of him and a video screen appeared next to him, focusing on Saturn's Silence Glaive power. Lita smiled and looked out the window to where the moon was covered by rain clouds. She sighed and a bolt of electricity crackled through the sky, causing Lita's emblem to appear. She sighed and fell into a deep slumber, the television still going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina yawned and closed the book she was reading. She looked out her window and saw the sky was clearing up. Finally the moon was able to be seen again, as well as were stars and planets. A soft orange glow emanated onto her forehead from the moon, creating her emblem. She smiled, allowing her jeans and tee shirt to be transformed into her gown. She sighed and took off her shell-designed shoes. She closed her eyes and was suddenly transported to a palace.  
  
She looked around at the palace. Waterfalls cascaded out of the walls and flowed into rivers running through gardens of orange trees, pansies, daffodils and buttercups. She approached a huge fountain with benches built into the fountain. A young boy lay asleep on one of the benches, his curly blond hair folding over his ears. Minako walked up to him and put his head in her lap. He woke up and looked at her, his cerulean blue eyes unblinking. "Hi, Minako." He whispered.  
  
"Hi, Cupid." She whispered back. She pulled him into a hug, resting her face in his hair. "It's good to see you again, little brother." Cupid smiled and held out a buttercup in front of her nose. She smiled and fell asleep. Cupid helped move her to the base of the fountain and kissed her good night on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep and suddenly was transported back to Earth, safely tucked under her own orange colored sheets and quilt. 


	2. True Confessions

Pokémon Meets Sailor Moon Chapter 2: True Confessions  
  
Written By Kit Kat Kidd 2004  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water, ignoring the laughter from her friends. All she could think about was Rini, and how beautiful her future daughter was getting. She was finally beginning to grow up and her body was taking the part. She may have been 903 years old, but she still only looked thirteen and so everyone figured she was thirteen. And Pluto, man was that scout mysterious. She had the ability to be in two places at once. Serena could hardly wait until she gave birth to Rini, just so she could see her again.  
  
She was awakened from her daydream of her cradling a baby Rini in her arms by Raye splashing water on her. She spun around, her eyes flaming. "Raye! She shrieked. Her yells were suddenly droned out by a louder, piercing wail of pain. The five girls immediately stopped their play and jumped out of the water, grabbing robes of their respective scout colors and wrapping up in them.  
  
They ran towards the scream and froze behind a huge boulder. There on the ground was Misty, a thick golden rope wrapped around her neck. Above her was a fairy with black wings, laughing, holding the other end to the rope in her hands. Serena grasped her locket and held it high above her head as the other scouts grabbed their wands.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy shouted as blue ribbons surrounded her body, stripping her of her clothes.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye followed, and soon stood in a circle of fire.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita cried out, a skirt forming around her hips.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina followed, and soon ended with her pose.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena cried out and held the locket high above her head. The locket opened and pink ribbons flew out, encircling her body. She stood for a few seconds naked as her body suit began to develop. Her skirt and bows and shoulder pieces followed along with her gloves, boots and tiara. Soon she ended in her own personal stance. The five scouts stood behind the boulder, completely transformed. Sailor Moon gritted her teeth and ran out from behind the boulder. "Let her go, Demon!" The fairy laughed and beads of blue electricity began to crawl up the rope into a small container.  
  
"What is going on here?" A voice called. The scouts and the fairy turned to face a furious Ash. Misty looked up weakly, muttered his name and finally collapsed. Sailor Venus ran up to the fairy and kicked it, momentarily releasing Misty from its grasp. The fairy cursed aloud and made a grab for Venus' foot, just barely missing it.  
  
"Get her to safety, now!" Venus ordered Ash. He nodded and picked her up in his arms, carrying her away. The strands of her red hair soon disappeared behind the huge rock walls. Venus narrowed her eyes at the creature and prepared to attack. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She cried sending an energized heart towards the fairy. Suddenly the fairy disappeared, in a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
"You won't win so easily, Sailor Scouts." A devious voice called out as the smoke billowed out of nowhere and surrounded the scouts. "I've heard of you; however, I didn't think you'd be here seeing as all the attacks were on Tokyo. No matter. You will soon have to defeat my minions. Come out fairy witches."  
  
The five scouts stood in the clearing, back to back with each other as an eerie silence blew past them. The smoke finally cleared, and after a few minutes four different fairies appeared, each with a corresponding planet's color. Flower petals dashed past the scouts and sliced their skin. They all screamed out in pain and Sailor Moon was thrown out of the group. The scouts and fairies engaged in a battle, exchanging attacks.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Tidal Wave!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Hot Coals!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Electric Shock!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Deadly Kiss!"  
  
"Enough of this already!" Sailor Moon screamed. The four scouts turned to face their leader and jumped out of the way. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She yelled and disintegrated the fairies. She sighed and fell to her knees. The black winged fairy appeared again, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"You beat my fairies. You're stronger than I thought. Guess I need to recharge." She said and soon disappeared. The scouts narrowed their eyes and de-transformed, getting into their normal earthen clothes. They all exchanged knowing glances on Misty's behalf and ran to the lobby of the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Unbelievable!" The doctor replied astonished as he checked Misty's pulse. Ash stood by, watching as a nurse wrapped a gauze and bandage around her arm. "She received a very bruised arm, large gashes on her legs and chest and incredible burns along her side and stomach." Ash listened carefully, slowly lowering his eyes to her stomach where painful burns were scattered along her stomach and even more painful burns were along her side. Tears came to his eyes as she moaned in pain.  
  
"Will she be okay?" He asked, his voice holding terrible concern for his best friend. The doctor looked at him and smiled. He turned away as Ash gripped her hand tightly.  
  
"In a matter of a week, if not sooner. Just take care of her and she'll be fine fairly soon." The doctor paused, filling the room with an awkward silence. "How did this happen anyway?" Ash shrugged and released her hand, walking towards the window. Outside it had begun to rain slightly and the droplets collected against the windowpane.  
  
"I'm not really sure. All I know is that I heard a scream and when I arrived something was hovering above her body and five girls were trying to protect her. I don't even know if those girls were allies or enemies. They seemed to want to protect Misty but I'm not sure. The monster called them Sailor Saps or something like that."  
  
"Sailor Scouts." A feminine voice corrected from the doorway. Ash spun around to face Serena, Lita and Mina. "They aren't Sailor Saps. They are Sailor Scouts. They are female warriors with incredible super powers that protect the world. There are four inner scouts with names corresponding to the inner planets, minus Earth, and their leader is Sailor Moon. We've heard that she's pretty powerful." Serena said.  
  
Ash jumped up from his chair. "If she's so powerful why didn't she defeat that thing before it attacked Misty?" He screamed, taking up a defensive mode in honor of his friend.  
  
"Hey, we said she was powerful, not intelligent." Lita answered and Serena blushed. "And she's not a psychic! She doesn't always know when something is going to attack or whom it will attack!"  
  
"And she's certainly not coordinated. She can't even walk and chew gum at the same time! The only reason she's ever able to get out of a situation is because of the other Sailor Scouts." Mina added. Serena pouted and spun to face her friend.  
  
"Yeah, well! Sailor Venus isn't exactly the best either! I mean she just as klutzy as Sailor Moon and she always messes up phrases! At least Sailor Moon can defeat a demon. And Sailor Jupiter isn't exactly little Miss Think Before I Leap either."  
  
"Will you girls shut up!" Ash cried. The three girls looked at him; astonished he would talk to them like that. "Sheesh, you'd think you were the Sailor Scouts the way you're acting. Anyway, the doctor said that Misty would be okay soon." Ash took a quick breath, calming down. "I need to meet Brock somewhere. I guess I'll see you girls later." He said and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina sighed as they sat at a small table, surrounded by delicious smelling teas and cakes. Serena was laying her head on the table while Raye and Mina were sipping tea and Lita was eating a slice of carrot cake. Amy was silently reading a textbook. They didn't even notice Ash and Misty walk into the Tea House and sit at a table near them yet as soon as Brock walked in and noticed Mina, the two groups were sitting together.  
  
Raye smiled at Misty and looked down at her arm. "I heard that the Sailor Scouts saved you. Is that true?" Misty nodded, cradling her arm.  
  
Ash looked up at the girls. "Yeah, one of them told me to take Misty to safety. She wore a orange outfit and said something about a love chain thing."  
  
Mina smiled and looked up from her tea. "That's Sailor Venus; she's all about love and energy. Sailor Jupiter wears green and her attacks are all about lightning. Sailor Mars wears red and her attacks are fire. Sailor Mercury wears blue and she attacks with ice and fog. Sailor Moon was the one who destroyed the monster. She attacks with the power of the moon or purity."  
  
"Gee, Mina, you sure know a lot about the scouts." Serena said sarcastically. Mina glared at her friend, and took another sip of her tea. Serena glared back, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Well, whoever they are, I sure wouldn't mind be saved by them. They were all really pretty." Ash stated putting his chin in his cupped hands. Misty frowned while the other girls blushed furiously. Ash raised an eyebrow in their direction. "Especially that Sailor Mars. She was really majestic. Like a princess or something." He smiled. Raye turned an even darker red. Serena face faulted and stared at Ash with disbelief.  
  
"Please, Ash. Sailor Mars? If anyone is the prettiest it's definitely Sailor Moon. The other scouts couldn't compare to her." Serena stated, crossing her arms. Raye and the other girls dropped their jaws. All at once, they began to yell at each other, telling her how pretty their scout was. Serena growled under her breath and soon joined in the feud. Ash smirked and shrugged. He glanced over at Misty who had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You okay?" Ash asked. She nodded and got up to leave, ignoring the fighting cries of her new friends. Ash cocked an eye and grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her back down. She snatched her hand away and began to walk towards the door. "Well then, why are you crying?" She spun around, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"I am not crying!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes you are!" He answered.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!" By that time the rest of the restaurant had turned to look at the table. Serena and the other girls had stopped fighting to stare intently at Ash and Misty's argument and Brock blushed, feeling sorry for his friends.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, once they get started, it's best to just leave them be. I guess I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Brock smiled softly in Mina's direction. She flushed a dark crimson. "Sweet dreams." He said and left the Tea House. Misty glared at Ash and quickly followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock sighed as the bus pulled up to the town. He slowly departed and began to walk around town, eventually arriving at a small park. He sat down on the bank of a lake. A couple walked out of a boat rental shop, laughing and holding hands. Brock sighed again and looked up at the sky. A shooting star passed by and he made a wish. "Please let someone one day love me the way those two love each other." Little did he know that not too far away, a snooping blond heard his every word. She glanced up at the star and made a wish herself. She whispered something to herself and suddenly an orange mist surrounded her. 


End file.
